Most zippers are used to connect two materials, including two pieces of fabric, together. To do this, zippers typically require a slider that is connected to a first piece of fabric, leaving the second piece of fabric free to be inserted into the slider through insertion pin. Once the second piece of fabric is inserted into the slider, the zipper can be “zipped,” or pulled up (or in any direction that closes the zipper), thereby connecting the two materials. Unfortunately, this typical configuration can be difficult for young children, older adults, and others who lack manual dexterity.
FIG. 1 is a face-down view of an example of the prior-art. In this drawing, the zipper system includes a top tape 1 (also called right-hand tape), and a bottom tape 13 (also called left-hand tape). Top tape 1 is connected to the first piece of fabric (not shown), while bottom tape 13 is connected to the second piece of fabric (not shown). The connections can be with thread, glue, or any other known method, including being woven integrally into their respective pieces of fabric.
Chain or zipper teeth 6 are in two halves, with each half in fixed contact with each of top tape 1 and bottom tape 13, respectively. The zipper shown in FIG. 1 includes slider 3 that is slidably coupled to one half of chain 6, and thereby coupled to the first piece of fabric. When moved to an extreme lower position, slider 3 is stopped by bottom stop 7.?
FIG. 2 is a close-up view of one end of a zipper system. When in use, insertion pin 10 is inserted through slider 3 and into retainer box 11 in a way that aligns each half of the zipper chain so that when slider 3 is moved, the two halves of chain 6 are forced together to connect the first piece of fabric to the second piece of fabric.
In both FIGS. 1 and 2, to move slider 3 along chain 6, a user can grasp pull tab (also called a puller) 4, which is connected to slider 3, and is configured to be pulled in one direction or another, colloquially called “up” (the direction in which slider 3 is moved to connect the two halves of chain 6) and “down” (the direction in which slider 3 is moved to separate the connected halves of chain 6).
When the zipper is fully zipped up, slider 3 is found at the end of the zipper chain, and is stopped by top stop 2.
FIGS. 3 and 4 display a perspective view of slider 3 with pull tab 6. FIG. 3 includes slider 3, which is a single piece, with a top piece 21 that includes a hinge connection 23 for pull tab 6, and a bottom 22 connected to top 21. Bottom 22 is typically connected by a physical connection within the interior of slider 3. Slider 3 further includes slider gap 24, which allows slider 3 to slide up and down a zipper chain, but is constrained by the width of the zipper chain which is typically wider than the slider gap 24.
FIG. 4 is a bottom view of slider 3, that includes bottom piece 22, top piece 21, pull tab 6, and slider gap 24.
In both FIGS. 3 and 4, one can see that lower opening 204 is unitary, and is configured to allow inclusion of a both halves of a chain to sit side by side, with one half of the chain inserted using an insertion pin.
FIG. 5 displays the same slider as in FIGS. 3 and 4, and shows upper opening 205. As can be seen in FIG. 5, upper opening 205 is in two halves to accommodate each half of a chain.
FIG. 6 shows an upper and lower exploded view of slider 3. As can be seen in this FIG. 6, top piece 301 and bottom piece 302 are unified by splitter 303, situated between and in contact with both top piece 301 and bottom piece 302. As is shown in FIG. 6, splitter 303 is roughly wedge shaped and extends only a portion of the way from one end of splitter 303 to the other end of splitter 303 such that one end of the slider includes two openings, each opening configured to receive a half a zipper chain; the other end of splitter 303 includes a single opening configured to allow the joined halves of the zipper chain to pass through when physically connected to form a single zipper chain.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of slider 3, from the top, showing top 701, bottom 702, gap 703, and lower opening 704.
As discussed above, users with limited manual dexterity may have trouble using existing zippers. They may have trouble inserting an insertion pin into a slider, or they may have trouble manipulating the pull tab, or even holding the bottom stop as they zip up the zipper. Thus, a need exists to provide a zipper apparatus that works with many of the existing components of current zippers, but allows for easier use by those with limited manual dexterity.